There is an image forming apparatus which can form an image on a label sheet. The label sheet is a sheet on which a label is affixed. The label and the sheet are adhered to each other by an adhesive. Therefore, the adhesive may leak out from an outer edge of the label when the label sheet is heated and pressurized during fixing of a toner image. When the adhesive leaks out from the outer edge of the label due to the fixation, the adhesive may come into contact with a fixing device and a sheet transporting guide, or the like continuously while transporting the label sheet. As a result of this contact, there is a problem that dirt adheres to the fixing device and the sheet transporting guide and the dirt interferes with the printing process and the sheet transport.